Cousins with a medium
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Prue has a daughter with Andy before Andy dies when Isabella is 2 and Prue dies a year later. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are cousins with Allison Dubois, and that means their kids are second cousins p.s. I own nothing except Isabella and Patrick
1. Chapter 1

Prue (deceased May 17, 2004) and Andy's (deceased September 23, 2003) kid

Isabella "Bella" Paige Halliwell - 7 - powers: Telekinesis, Cryokinesis and Pyrokinesis. Born: March 5, 2001

Piper and Leo's kids

Wyatt "Wy" Matthew Halliwell - 5 - powers: Telekinesis, Telekinetic orbing, Orb shield, Orbing, Healing, Remote orbing, Projection and Photokinesis.

Born: February 2, 2003

Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell - 3 - powers: Orbing, Telekinesis, Telekinetic orbing, Photokinesis. Born: October 15, 2005

Phoebe and Cole's kids

Patrick "Paddy" Coleridge Halliwell - 6 - powers: Energyballs, Shimmering and Empathy. Born: January 14, 2002

Prudence Johanna "Prue/P.J" Halliwell - 4 - powers: Shimmering, Premonition and Fireballs. Born: May 25, 2004

Penelope "Penny" Marie Halliwell - 2 - powers: Small Energyballs and Levitation. Born: April 10, 2006

Paige and Richard's kids

Katherine "Kat" Patricia Halliwell - 3 - powers: Telekinesis. Born: June 8, 2005

Tamora "Tammy/Tam" Halliwell - 3 - powers: Orbing. Born: June 8, 2005

Ryland "Rye" Richard Halliwell - 2 - powers: Orb shield. Born: August 27, 2006

Allison and Joe's (whitelighter)kids

Ariel "Ari" Helena Dubois - 10 - powers: Medium and Orbing. Born: October 22, 1998

Bridgette Laura Dubois - 7 - powers: Medium and Orbing. Born: June 20, 2001

Marie "May" Adelaide Dubois - 4 - powers: Medium and Orbing. Born: June 28, 2004

* * *

[Cut to the hospital. The SWAT member fires his gun and the bullet goes straight through the wall, heading for Prue. It stops in mid-air and reverses. The whole day resets and Prue and Piper are back in the manor before Shax attacks.]

(May 17, 2004

**Prue: **Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save.

**Dr. Griffiths: **They?

**Prue: **Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin.

**Dr. Griffiths: **Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her. (He laughs.)

**Prue: **O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but...

(She stops.)

**Piper: **What?

**Prue: **I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe? (No answer.) Phoebe, are you there? (A tornado of wind twists through the front door.) Phoebe, where are you?

(The tornado knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard, the tornado calms down and Shax appears.)

**Dr. Griffiths: **Dear god.

**Prue: **No!

(Prue gets up off the floor and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way. Shax throws an energy ball at Prue and she literally crashes straight through a wall. Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at Piper, sending her crashing through a wall. Shax turns to Dr. Griffiths.)

**Dr. Griffiths: **What are you?

**Shax: **The end.

(He throws an energy ball at Dr. Griffiths and he crashes through a window. Shax looks around. He looks at Prue and Piper unconscious on the floor. Pleased with what he's done, Shax turns back into the wind and flies out the front door. The glass on the door smashes as it slams shut.)

( 3 year old, Isabella walks down stairs to see her mommy on the ground in the conservatory and runs to her mommy's side)

Isabella: (crying) Mommy, pwease no don't die. (yells while crying) Uncy Leo!... Uncy Leo! Pwease my mommy's dying and so is Auntie Pipa! Pwease!

(Leo orbs in)

Leo: I'm sorry, I didn't respond

Isabella: Can you heal them?

Leo: Sure (puts one hand over Prue and one hand over Piper to heal them)

Piper: (gasps a minute later) Leo! Thank you

Leo: No problem (looks concerned)

Piper: What's wrong?

Leo: Prue... she's...she's dead

Isabella: (lays over her mommy and cries) No! Mommy! Pwease no! You can't die!

(Piper picks up Bella and cradles her niece in her lap)

Piper: (in a soothing tone) Bella, it's ok. Shh, it's ok. I promise. You have me and Uncle Leo, Auntie Phoebe and Uncle Cole

Bella: (sniffles) I guess you're wight. I wuv you, Auntie Pipa.

Piper: I love you too, Bella

* * *

[Scene: Mausoleum. A beautiful ivory-colored coffin sits on a pedestal amongst the flowers. An ivory-dressed, Wiccan Priestess stands before a blue silk covered altar table, which is adorned with a ceremonial chalice. A tied, silver cord lays before the chalice, three lit candles surround it, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth. To the unaware mourners, however, the service comes across a part traditional, part New Age. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Darryl, and Victor are seated close to the priestess. Piper and Phoebe dab at their eyes and Cole keeps his eyes peeled for any trouble. The funeral program, which bares the symbol of the triquetra above the name, read: "PRUDENCE HALLIWELL, 1970-2001; "Forever in our Hearts."]

Priestess: That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny.

(With that, she unties the silver cord and gently lays it into the chalice. She blows out the candles. Mourners standing, shaking hands, crying, etc. Darryl goes over to Piper and Phoebe to hug them and people begin to pay their respects. Phoebe thanks another mourner, then turns to the last of the mourners, whom she doesn't recognize - Paige, who shifts over anxiously.)

Paige: I'm so sorry for your loss.

Phoebe: Thank you. (Paige begins to leave.) How did you know Prue? From work?

Paige: No. Just... just from around, you know.

Phoebe: Have we met before?

Paige: No. I don't... I don't think so. Anyway, my condolences.

Phoebe: Thank you. (Phoebe shakes Paige's hand - then gets hit with a powerful premonition: Paige is on a skyscraper rooftop helipad. She screams as she squeezes her eyes shut in fear as the demon Shax gestures and sends a concessive blast toward her to kill her. Phoebe stumbles to the floor after her premonition ends.)

Piper: Phoebe.

Leo: Phoebe?

(Piper who is holding Wyatt, Leo, Victor who is holding Patrick, and Cole, who is holding Prudence Johanna rush over to Phoebe as Paige, who is oblivious, but not wanting to stick around, leaves. Leo and Victor help Phoebe stand up.)

Piper: Are you all right?

Phoebe: I saw him... the demon that killed Prue.

Leo: Shax? What was he doing?

Phoebe: He was killing that girl.

Piper: What girl?

Phoebe: The one I was just talking to. We've got to go find her...

Cole/Leo: But you can't vanquish Shax since Prue is dead

Phoebe: (Picks up Bella) I was thinking 2 charmed ones, Prue's daughter and a demon could.

Piper: Well I won't stand by you. I don't want to die like Prue did

Phoebe: But I got that premonition for a reason. I can't let that girl die.

* * *

(Later that night, Paige comes to the manor)

Paige: (sees Piper and Phoebe) I'm sorry... I should be here. (turns to leave) I should go

Piper: No, we were just coming to look for you

Paige: You were?

Phoebe: Hi, I'm Phoebe and this is my sister, Piper.

Paige: (shakes Piper's hand) I'm Paige

(The chandelier shakes and glows, which means that Paige received her powers)

Phoebe: (sees Shax burst through the door) Piper, Paige hurry follow me

(The three of them run upstairs to the attic)

Piper: (flips open the book to the Shax page) Just say this spell with us

Paige: Spell? What are you, witches?

Phoebe: And so are you. (pauses) I hope

_Phoebe/Paige/Piper: Evil winds that blows_

_that which forms below_

_no longer _

_may you dwell_

_death takes you_

_with this spell_

_(Shax explodes in a dust storm) _

Isabella: (yells) Auntie Pipa!

Wyatt: (cries)

Piper: I'll get Wyatt. Phoebe, you get Bella (leaves to go get Wyatt)

Paige: I'm out of here

Phoebe: Wait Paige, will you meet me for breakfast tomorrow?

Paige: Are you crazy? (heads towards the door)

Phoebe: You have a power (Paige turns around and looks interested) According to the prophesy the third sister can move objects with her mind.

Paige: Ok, I'll meet you at The Bay newspaper at 8 am and we can decide on a place to eat

Phoebe: How did you know I work there?

Paige: I read your column

Phoebe: Thanks

Isabella: (yells) Auntie Pipa!

(Phoebe run upstairs to Isabella's room)

Phoebe: It's ok, I'm here

Isabella: Auntie Phee, did a demon attack?

Phoebe: Yes, but your two aunts took care of it

Isabella: Can I sleep with you tonight?

Phoebe: Sure (picks up Bella and carries her to the room that she and Cole share with their toddler son, Patrick and newborn daughter, Prudence Johanna.)


	2. Chapter 2

(The next day, at the newspaper Paige walks in to meet Phoebe )

Paige: Hello

Elise: Who may I ask you are looking for?

Paige: Phoebe... Phoebe Halliwell

Elise: And who are you?

Paige: Paige... I'm Paige Matthews

(Phoebe walks out of her office)

Phoebe: Elise, it's ok. I asked her to meet me here

Paige: Hey Phoebe

Phoebe: Hi Paige, sorry about that Elise it just trying to make such that someone you walks in here asking for me doesn't want to hurt me.

Paige: I understand that

Phoebe: Ok, so where do you want to go

Paige: I don't know

Phoebe: We can go to Quake. Have you ever been there?

Paige: No, I heard it's good

Phoebe: Not as good as it used to be. By sister, Piper used to be a chef there. She is a really good cook, but she quit.

Paige: Oh

(At Quake, Phoebe and Paige sit at a table)

Phoebe: So what do you want to know about me and my sister? Besides the whole (whispers) magic thing. (stops whispering) We have to talk about that in private

Paige: I don't know. Maybe why our mom gave me up for adoption?

Phoebe: I don't know. Me and my sister didn't even know about you till yesterday

Paige: Oh, well could we ask her?

Phoebe: Not in the traditional way, because she died when I was three.

Paige: Ok, so then how?

Phoebe: We have to go back to my house

Paige: I'll do anything I just have to find out why our mom gave me up for adoption

Phoebe: Ok, let's go then

(Paige and Phoebe arrive back at the manor and go to the attic)

Phoebe: (sets up the five candles in a circle and lights them) Ok, say this spell with me

Phoebe/Paige: Hear these words, Hear my cry

spirit from the other side

come to me

I summon thee

cross now the great divide

(Patty's spirit enters the circle of candles)

Phoebe: (tearing up) Mom (quickly re-gathers herself) This is Paige.

Patty: I know, she's your sister.

Paige: Why did you give me up for adoption?

Patty: Because your father was my whitelighter and at the time a witch being with their whitelighter was not only forbidden, but it was unthinkable. So he and I did the only thing we could think of which was to give you up for adoption to protect you from the Elders taking you away.

Paige: I think I understand

Phoebe: I do too, and in a way it was actually really smart

Patty: Blessed be my darlings (as her spirits moves back to where she came the candles are blown out)

Phoebe: (tearing up) I love you, mom

Paige: Did I hurt you by wanting to talk to are mom?

Phoebe: No, it's just that since she died when I was so young I don't really remember her. It has nothing to do with you.

Paige: Oh, ok thanks

(3 year old Bella walks up to the attic because she hears Auntie Phoebe and someone else)

Phoebe: Isabella, what are you doing up here?

Isabella: I wanted to see who you were here with

Phoebe: This is my long lost sister, Paige.

Isabella: That's my middle name

Paige: Oh cool. It's a pretty name

Isabella: I know

Paige: (smiles)

Phoebe: Bella, why don't you say hi?

Isabella: Hi Auntie Paige (looks at Phoebe) Auntie Phoebe, can I go with you? I don't want to stay with Uncle Cole

Phoebe: I have to go back to work

Paige: I can take her for a while and bring her back after lunch

Phoebe: Ok

Isabella: Really?

Paige: Really

Phoebe: Cole!

(Cole shimmers into the attic)

Cole: Yes Phoebe?

Phoebe: My long lost sister is going to take Bella out for a while

Cole: Ok

Paige: (picks up Bella) Ok Bella, let's go

Bella: Ok

* * *

Hehe! Sorry I left you with a cliff hanger. Next chapter will be about Paige and Bella bonding


	3. Chapter 3

Paige: So Bella, what do you want to do?

Isabella: Are you really my auntie?

Paige: Yes

Isabella: Ok, Auntie Paige can we go to children's discovery museum in San Jose?

Paige: Sure

(At the San Jose children's discovery museum)

Isabella: (pulling her aunt's hand) Auntie Paige, come on hurry up?

Paige: Alright I'm coming

(Bella walks inside the kid's post office)

Isabella: (puts mail on the counter) Auntie Paige, here's your mail.

Paige: (picks up the mail) Oh thank you (looks through the mail)

Isabella: Alright (steps out of the post office) Let's put the mail in the mail box

Paige: Ok (drops the mail in the mail box)

Isabella: Let's go somewhere else.

Paige: Oh Bella, look they have bubbles downstairs)

Isabella: Bubbles!

(Downstairs with the bubbles)

Isabella: (pulls on the bubble thing that makes a wall) Oh! Auntie Paige, look at me. I'm behind a bubble wall

Paige: That's really cool

Isabella: (playing with the bubble blower) I love bubbles!

Paige: (smiles at her niece) I can see that

(Paige phone goes off, because Piper texted her)

Paige: (reads the text)

Isabella: Who is it?

Paige: Oh it's your Auntie Piper. We have to go see your Auntie Phoebe, she's in the hospital

Isabella: (sadly) Bye bubbles

Paige: (picks up Bella) It's ok, I'll bring you back another day. Ok?

Isabella: (smiles) Yeah!

(At the San Francisco memorial hospital)

Paige: So Piper, what happened to Phoebe?

Piper: (crying) She... she's dying, Paige.

Paige: Piper, I'm sure you're being overly dramatic

Piper: She has pneumonia, Paige.

Paige: She still has a chance, Piper

Piper: I know but the chances are slim.

Paige: I'm so sorry, well here's your niece. She had a great time at the San Jose children's discovery museum

Piper: She did?

Isabella: It was so much fun and Auntie Paige promised to take me back (emphasis on promised)

Piper: Oh she did?

Paige: Yeah, I did because she didn't get to do everything. Bella really loves bubbles

Piper: Yeah I know she does. Giving her bubbles is like giving her a pound of sugar.

Isabella: (sad and concerned, while looking at Phoebe) Is Auntie Phoebe, going to be ok?

Piper: Um...

Paige: Yes, of course she is. Well I have to go

Isabella: Can I go with you?

Paige: Sorry sweetie, I have to go to work

Isabella: (sadly) Ok


End file.
